Picture Perfect
by Belladova
Summary: Matt told Jun that Mimi was his girlfriend in an attempt to get away from her, Jun gets him in a jam by setting up a double date. What will Matt do?? Read and find out ^_^


Due to the shortage of Mimatos on Fanfiction.net, and Jun getting near Matt I felt it was my duty to write a mimato. WARNING: Lame story!   
  
Ye Olde Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
----------------  
  
Two lumps of flavored frozen milk. That's all ice cream was, thought Matt as he continued to poke into the bowl at his ice cream. Matt looked down at his watch and noticed it was a quarter till three. He slowly stood up and walked over to the counter. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the ice cream.   
  
Matt was about to return his wallet to his pocket, but found there was a hand connected to it. Matt swung around to see Jun.  
  
"Hey how come you don't have any pictures of me in there?" said Jun impatiently as she thumbed through the pictures. Matt shook his head; he really did not want to put up with Jun today.  
  
"I guess it's because I don't have one of you." Matt said shortly, like I'd ever need one of you, your around me twenty-four seven thought Matt coldly.  
  
"No problem!" said Jun with a very toothy grin. She reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of her self. Who carries pictures of themselves around thought Matt.  
  
She yanked the wallet from him and thumbed through the pictures again. "Hey you don't have any blank spots," said Jun giving him a very odd looking pair of puppy eyes.  
  
"Well I guess that means you'll just have to-" started Matt but was cut off by her.   
  
"I guess that means one of these pictures has to go!" said Jun with a happy giggle.  
  
She looked through the pictures and saw Tai, Sora, Joe, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Yolie, and a pink haired girl. She pulled the nameless picture out and slid her's in it's place.  
  
"There!" Jun said cheerfully. She then looked at the picture and flipped it over to read the back.  
  
To: Matt   
  
I just thought you might want a picture of me,   
Since we don't see each other much anymore.   
Also do you like my pink hair? Stay cute Matt!   
  
Mimi  
  
"Who's this Mimi girl?" said Jun in a jealous tone.  
  
Matt who had been in stun the whole time, finally spoke, "Well, she is a good childhood friend."   
  
"Ohhh. I thought maybe she was your girlfriend since I've never seen her." said Jun, "No offense, but she seems like a real ditz."   
  
"What?" said Matt wide eyed.  
  
"You know. Look at me I have pink hair! Hehehehe! Stay cute Matt!" said Jun in a high pitched prissy voice.  
  
Matt was beginning to grow angry, "Jun as a matter of fact, that is my girlfriend and I don't appreciate you trashing on her!" lied Matt.  
  
"What!" said Jun nearly screaming. Matt nodded his head barely containing laughter.  
  
"Well, I have to meet her!" said Jun, as she started to make plans, "Okay tomorrow night at eight we'll all double date you and her, with me and my date! We'll go to that Italian place down the street."  
  
Matt was about to object to the whole thing. When she waved and took off down the street with the picture in hand.  
  
Matt slumped back into the chair he had been sitting at before Jun came. "What am I going to do?" he muttered.  
  
-------------  
  
Tai had been laughing at Matt for a minute now, then he finally spoke, "Here's how I see it, you can tell Jun the truth-"  
  
"I so won't do that." said Matt stubornly.  
  
Tai spoke again,"If you had let me finish I had a second plan.. or you can just ask Mimi to help you out. She busted me out of trouble when I had to cancel on Sora bunches of times. I also think she's a pro at this sort of thing."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, "I can't just ask her.. I mean what does she get out of this?"  
  
Tai clapped his hands together and in a high voice he said, "A date with the dreamy Matt Ishida!"  
  
"TAI!" growled Matt.  
  
"I'm just joking, I guess she would have the satisfaction of you owing her one and getting a good laugh when she sees Jun." said Tai stifling his laughter.  
  
Matt grinned and said, "Thanks Tai!"   
  
"No problem now you owe me one, which I will cash in right now if you don't mind." said Tai with a weak smile, "I need a good fancy restaurant to take Sora to, any suggestions?"  
  
---------------  
  
After Matt had suggested a few places to Tai, he headed home. When he entered the apartment he noticed the answering machine had a couple of messages. He walked past the machine and pushed the play button, and headed into the kitchen.  
  
~Matt this is Dad, I'm going to be working late. Just thought I'd let you know. See you later.~  
  
Matt pulled out a frozen t.v. dinner and popped it into the microwave.  
  
~Yo this is Tai you know my phone number, but I'm just reminding you to talk to Mimi.. I just told Sora that Mimi might come so she is all ready.~  
  
Matt had completely forgot about asking Mimi. He headed up to his room and grabbed his phone book and searched for Mimi's number. He found it and picked up his phone and sat on his bed and dialed the number.  
  
RINGGG!  
  
Pick up, pick up! thought Matt hastily.  
  
RINGGG!  
  
"Hello this is the Tachikawa residence, Mimi speaking." said the voice that picked up the phone.  
  
Matt suddenly became really nervous, "Hey Mimi it's me Matt. Matt Ishida."  
  
"OHH hey Matt! What's up?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Nothing much I.. Well I'm sort of in a jam.. do you think you could do me a favor?" asked Matt still nervous.  
  
"Okay what is it?" asked Mimi.  
  
Matt proceeded to tell her of the happenings this afternoon with Jun. Then about the date, and Tai.  
  
"Well.. I guess I could do that. I've been meaning to drop by for a visit. So Sora knows I'm coming?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yep, Tai already asked her, also me and T.K. can meet you in the Digi-World." said Matt.  
  
"Okay I guess I'll leave in a hour at about six here." said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah I'll meet you in an hour. Bye." said Matt.  
  
"Bye Matt see you in a bit." said Mimi as she hung up the phone.  
  
Matt sat there still holding the phone for a minute before he put it down. The wave of nervousness suddenly vanished. Why had I been so nervous, it was just Mimi thought Matt.  
  
He reached for the phone again, and dialed T.K.'s number. Which he picked up almost in a hurry.   
  
"Hello." said the voice.  
  
"Hey T.K. there?" asked Matt.   
  
"Yeah, this is he." said T.K.  
  
"Okay this is Matt. I have to ask you a question, will you come with me to the Digi-World to get Mimi?" asked Matt.  
  
"Mimi's coming?" said T.K. in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll explain when I get over to your house." said Matt quickly.  
  
"Sure I guess. See you in a bit." said a still puzzled T.K.  
  
"Bye." said Matt as he hung up the phone. Matt thought about whom else he should call. Sora came to his mind first, after all that was where Mimi was staying. He quickly dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. After she picked up he told her that Mimi would be comming in about an hour.  
  
He hung up the phone for the final time and retreated out his room. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment locking it behind himself.  
  
Matt took down the steps and headed towards the parking lot, where his car sat.  
  
He climbed into the car and started the engine, the car caught instantly and he headed for his Mom's house. There wasn't much traffic so it only took him twenty minutes.   
  
As he arrived at the house he saw his Mom waiting outside. He turned the car off and exited the car. He walked over to his Mom and gave her a small hug.   
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you Matt." said his Mom returning the hug.  
  
"It's only been a two weeks since you last saw me." said Matt with a grin.  
  
His Mom nodded and headed into the house with Matt following in turn. T.K. was sitting in front of the computer, which now had an opened Digi-Port on it.   
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk." said their Mom as she left into the other room to catch up on her reading.   
  
"So?" asked T.K.  
  
"Ohh yeah, why Mimi's coming right?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Matt told T.K. the same story he had told Tai and Mimi, about Jun and the picture, the double date which he had no say in, and his talk with Tai.  
  
"Okay well our hours about up so we might as well head on into the Digi-World." said T.K. holding up his D-3.  
  
"Wait!" Matt said abruptly,"Does Mom know about this?"  
  
T.K. grinned and said,"Yeah I told her after you called, even though she didn't approve of the idea."  
  
Matt nodded and held up his Digi-Vice, then they both were sucked through the Digi-Port. They emerged at the other side to a waiting Mimi.  
  
"Huh?" both T.K. and Matt said at the same time.  
  
Mimi smiled and said, "Well I can see you're real happy to see me."  
  
Matt's face flushed pink for a second, and then he forced it away. He walked over to Mimi and asked, "Why are you... well early?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, and said, "You can't be fashionably late all your life."  
  
Matt hadn't even noticed he was staring at Mimi, until she forced a suitcase into his hands.   
  
"Huh?" said Matt snapping out of his stare.  
  
"Well you're a big strong guy, and you can handle carrying it." said Mimi with a sly grin.  
  
Being the gentlemen he was he carried her suitcase through the Digi-Port and over to Japan. They all fell onto the floor with a thump, which disrupted Matt and T.K.'s Mom.  
  
They all quickly stood up as she entered the room. She looked over them and said, "Matt you haven't introduced me to your friend there."   
  
Matt exhaled and said, "Mom this is Mimi, she was the Digi-Destined who moved to America."  
  
"Ohhh I remember!" said his Mom enthusiastically.  
  
Mimi smiled at his Mom who was about to shoot thousands of questions about America at her, but the phone rang.  
  
She left the room. Matt used this time to head out to his car with Mimi.  
"Bye T.K. thanks for the help!"  
  
T.K. waved them good bye as they pulled out onto the road. Matt spent most of the time paying attention to the road, while Mimi was staring out the window.   
  
Mimi looked over to Matt and smiled, "So, how did we meet?"  
  
He glanced at Mimi then back to the road, "What?"  
  
Mimi sat up straight, "You know how did we hook up."  
  
Matt shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "Doesn't matter to me."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. We meet at a party.. last month, I wasn't having much fun neither were you and BOOM we just hit it off."  
  
Matt jumped a little when she said boom; "Okay I guess that's good."  
  
She looked at the car mirror and said, "Good! That was great!"  
  
Matt turned the car into Sora's building complex and let Mimi out. He also got out and helped with the suitcase. He made sure the car was locked and headed towards the building. They got on the elevator and Matt pushed for the third floor and waited.  
  
The music in the elevator was really annoying to Matt, but Mimi was quite use to hearing elevator music. He looked over to Mimi who was looking up at the floors changing. Matt quickly turned away as her gaze caught the opening elevator door.  
  
Matt let Mimi exit first and followed closely behind. He quickly took the lead and stopped in front of Sora's apartment. Mimi knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Mimi gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and softly said, "Thanks."  
  
The door suddenly opened and Sora emerged, "Hey Mimi!"  
  
Mimi waved to Matt and headed inside Sora's apartment. Matt stood there in shock. He slowly rose his hand up to his cheek where Mimi had kissed him.   
  
--------------  
  
It had taken a while for Matt to get home, he was had been thinking about Mimi's kiss. It's just an American thing, Matt thought to himself. He walked up to his room and plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
He had this strange urge to see Mimi again. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the pages, until he found Jun?   
  
"What the..?" Matt said aloud.  
  
He had forgotten about the fact Jun had taken Mimi's picture. He placed his wallet on the dresser and layed back onto his bed. He couldn't wait till their fake date. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
Matt awoke the next morning, he stood up still groggy from the nights sleep. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He walked into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
He emerged fully dressed his hair precise to the point. He headed down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. His dad was there making some eggs.  
  
"Hey Dad," said Matt opening the refridgerator.  
  
"Took you long enough to get up, also you got a call from a girl earlier.."started his Dad.  
  
"What? Who?" said Matt as he nearly dropped the carton of orange juice.  
  
"A girl named Jun. She told me to tell you the reservations are for seven not eight." said his Dad.  
  
"Oh... okay... Well I think I'll go out for a bit." said Matt dully.  
  
His Dad nodded and returned his attention to his now burnt eggs. Matt walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.  
  
He decided not to drive, he could use a good walk, Matt walked all the way down to the middle school and back.   
  
Matt had been walking for quite some time when he finaly headed home. He didn't know why he had wanted to walk. He opened the door and walked in, his dad was gone. At work probably thought Matt. He glanced at the time and it was five. He picked up the phone and called Sora's house.   
  
They weren't home so he left a message about the time change, and headed into his room. He picked up his old harmonica and started to play.  
  
---------------  
  
After a little while of playing he got ready and headed out to pick up Mimi. On the way he saw a flower shop and stopped to get some flowers, then continued on his way.  
  
He reached the door of Sora's apartment and knocked. Sora opened the door.  
  
"Hey Matt!" she said brightly.  
  
"Hey Sora.. Where's Mimi??" asked Matt.  
  
"Ohh yeah Mimi," Sora walked back into the apartment and came back with Mimi in tow.  
  
Mimi was wearing a white tight-in-all-the-right-places dress, her hair was brown again and it had little white flowers going down it. Her purse and jewelery where a perfect touch.   
  
Wow Matt thought she looks really good. His eyes were glued to her once again.  
  
"You look good Matt." said Mimi with a giggle.  
  
He had been wearing kakhi pants, and a thick tan turtleneck. He had also wore a black dinner jacket to look more proper. Not to mention his hair was perfect.  
  
He handed Mimi the flowers, took her hand and headed towards his car. Once there he proceded to open the door and help her in.   
  
Matt got into the car soon after and headed out towards the resturant. They didn't talk the whole way there. Matt started to grow really nervous. Just Mimi, Just Mimi he repeated to himself mentally.  
  
They arrived at the restuarant, once again he helped to out the car. Matt glanced to the restuarant and saw Jun and some guy standing in front of it. Matt and Mimi walked hand and hand towards the restuarant.  
  
"Leave everything to me Matt." Mimi whispered.  
  
They approached the two and Mimi waved,"Hi, you must be Jun. I've heard so much about you from Matt."  
  
"Really?" said Jun brightly.  
  
Mimi nodded and headed into the restuarant. Matt quickly followed, as did Jun and her date. Jun walked up to the counter and waited for the receptionist.  
  
Mimi began to grow weary of waiting for the receptionist and tapped Jun on the shoulder. Jun looked over to her.  
  
"Hey Jun what name was the reservation under?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Motomiya. Why?" said Jun softly.  
  
Mimi nodded and headed around the counter. Matt and Jun threw each other odd glances.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Jun moving closer to Matt.  
  
Matt slowly backed away from Jun and replied, "I'm not sure."  
  
Mimi emerged laughing with the owner of the restuarant. Mimi walked back to the other side of the restuarant, while the owner checked them off in the book.  
  
"I apologize for the wait, let me show you to your table." said the Owner.  
  
They headed past a few tables and to a reserved area. He sat them all and waved to Mimi as he left.  
  
"What was that?" asked Jun trying to raise an eyebrow, but failing horribly.  
  
Mimi looked over to Jun and gave a vain smile, "The owner of this resturant is a friend of my Mom, and Dad. He said if the service was ever slow just to come and get him."  
  
"Ohh," Jun said ,"Well I'm friend with a hotdog vendor down the street."  
  
"The one who sells hotdogs that fall on the ground?" asked her date.  
  
"Yep, sometimes he gives one for free." she said with a big smile.  
  
"Okay..," said Mimi then quickly looked over to Jun's date. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Gee Nagasako." he said firmly.  
  
"So how long have you and Jun been going out?" asked Mimi quite interested.  
  
"Me and Jun.. HA! I'm her cousin, I don't go out with Jun. She just needed a person to go with and I helped her out." he said with a cute grin.  
  
Jun had now turned beet red and was nearly hiding under the table. Mimi smiled at her and said, "It's nice your close to your family and they would help you out like this."  
  
Jun sat up straight and smiled at Mimi. The waiter walked up to them and asked for their orders, Mimi was having a caeser salad, Gee lemon chicken, Matt sushi, and Jun happened to have sushi as well. He brought them some drinks and then finaly left.  
  
"Hey Matt how did you meet Mimi?" asked Jun, who gave a false smile.  
  
"Well we meet at a dance." said Matt calmly.  
  
"Yep, I was all alone then Matt asked me to dance. He is a great dancer." said Mimi brightly.  
  
Matt cringed at that statement, Jun noticed and proceded to ask, "Oh I bet you two would look so cute dancing, there is a song playing now how about it?"  
  
Mimi who hadn't seen Matt's fear of dancing nodded and pulled him over to the dancing area.   
  
"Mimi.. I can't dance, and Jun knows it." Matt whispered to Mimi.  
  
"Just follow me." said Mimi with a smile.  
  
Mimi set up Matt so he was leading, but proceded to lead him until he got the hang of it. Jun had now started to dance with her cousin, she was staring envoiusly at Mimi.   
  
Mimi who had glanced and seen the stares layed her head upon Matt's shoulder. Matt had his arms aroung Mimi's waist. Even with the fact he could hardly dance he was having a good time. Being with Mimi made his fear diminish.   
  
The song ended and they all went back to their seats. Their orders had now been filled and they started to eat.The rest of the dining evening was quite aside from the argument of how much they knew about Matt. Which had been sparked by Jun's incoherant ramblings. It turns out that Jun is the only screwball in the Motomiya family, the rest of them have done something good with their life.  
  
Each couple dispersed, heading home. Jun had tried to convice that it was faster for him to take her home than Mimi. Gee was a quiet road conciencoius and saw right through what Jun was trying to pull.   
  
The ride over to Sora's house was quite. Mimi didn't look over at Matt once and vice versa. This slightly worried Matt, he thought maybe Mimi didn't have a good time. He broke the silence about a block from Sora's apartment.  
  
"Mimi did you have a good time?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah it was fine... that Jun girl didn't seem so bad." said Mimi fidgeting.  
  
"Heh." Matt said as he turned into the parking lot and brought the car to a halt. He got out and opened Mimi's side and escorted her to Sora's door.  
  
"So this is it."Matt said quitely.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." said Mimi in equal volume.  
  
"Well.... I guess it is only proper to end a date with a kiss, don't you?" said Matt staring at Mimi. Stupid, that was so cheesy thought Matt.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt with question. He moved close to Mimi and pulled her into a soft kiss on the lips, and broke off moments after. Mimi stood there in shock. Felling foolish Matt turned down the hallway quickly.  
  
Matt scolded himself, now she hates you. He breathed outward and waited for the elevator. He heard footsteps comming towards himself, and turned to see who it was. It was Mimi.  
  
Matt looked down at the floor and back to Mimi, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have kissed you and-"   
  
Mimi kept a straight face and held out a picture, "I thought you might want a picture of myself since you said Jun took the other one."  
  
Matt took the picture slowly from her hand and looked at it. It was a rather good picture of Mimi. Mimi walked back towards Sora's apartment. Matt flipped the picture over and read the back.  
  
It simply read:  
  
I think I'm in love with you.  
  
Matt jerked his head up to find Mimi, she wasn't there. He raced back towards Sora's apartment and saw Mimi right around the corner. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Mimi.   
  
He didn't know what to say right then, so he pulled out his wallet and flipped through the pictures untill he came to Jun's. He pulled the picture out and replced it with that of Mimi.   
  
"I think this is my favorite picture." said Matt warmly.  
  
Mimi smiled as Matt pulled her into another kiss. They broke the kiss after a while and stared at each other for a while.   
  
----------  
  
Matt had returned home. This had been one of the best nights of his life. He strolled into his house and saw messages on the answering machine and decided to play them.  
  
~Hey Matt this is Jun.. Why aren't you home yet! I'm worried sick, you better call me when you get in or I wil-~  
  
Matt stopped the message short and listened to the next message.  
  
~Matt, this is Mimi I need a favor. I don't have anything to do tommorrow and I was wondering if I could hang out with you then. Call me.~  
  
Matt smiled and reached for the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
